Back to the Beginning
by NellytheActress
Summary: Short one-shot on Elphaba's life. Cute, sad, maybe a bit fluffy. (I'm pretty sure I rated in correctly, if you think different please inform me!)


Elphaba, was raised on a small farm in Munchkinland. There she grew up with her sister and father, a lovely pair. Her sister being of the most beautiful face and her father with the kindest heart to her sister. But Elphaba felt she didn't fit into her family's "perfect" life. So she would find other things to do instead of getting in the way.

She spent most of her life on horseback. Tending to the animals around the farm. Always trying to impress her father and sister. They were not mean to her, but simply didn't understand her and in honesty didn't notice her most of the time.

As the years past, Elphaba grew more in knowledge. She enjoyed reading in the fields and studying the flowers. Her sister from time to time would join her, but secretly Elphaba preferred to be alone.

When she was fifteen something tragic happened. Her father had passed away in his sleep due to heart failure. Elphaba was truly devastated but her sister was more hurt by this sudden lose than anyone.

They sold their farm that held so many memories and moved in with their uncle and his wife, a very beautiful women on the out side but cold on the inside. She was kind and sweet when their uncle was around but once he left she would turn into a monster. She would whip them if they talked and lock them in the cellar if they did something she didn't like.

Life was like that for about a year until Elphaba and her sister's uncle died in a carriage crash. The wife then threw the sisters out to live on the streets with no spare money.

They traveled for about 60 days, taking shelter in alleys and collecting small amounts of change from some kind strangers until they reach their cousin, who lived in the Gilikus. He warmly welcomed the sisters into their home were he lived happily with his caring wife and three children.

Elphaba studied under their cousins wife on how to properly run the house hold and would help clean and prepare dinners. The sister of Elphaba would watch the children. They lived like this in a happy manner for two years growing more in maturity until one day.

The cousin had informed Elphaba she was becoming of a certain age and would soon need to find a husband. She was some what surprised by this but know it would come. She thought it wouldn't be to hard to find an eligible young gentleman, but wasn't sure if she could find one for her.

She continued to help the wife run the household and the wife helped Elphaba search for a husband. They had met many but Elphaba never connected in thay special way. Finally she was eighteen and had to settle for someone so she found a young man who was okay but not perfect.

The young man loved her very much and would do anything for her but she just couldn't find away to love him back. They were soon married and moved back to Elphaba's home town, about a mile from the farm she grew up on. The sister stayed with the cousin and started to study under the wife on how to run a household.

Elphaba and the young man lived peacefully in Munchkinland for long while. Her husband at her feet doing everything he could to make her happy. But Elphaba never was truly happy. She only wished things could be how they were that long time ago on the farm with just her father, sister and her.

After three long years they had a child. The child grew up as an angel. Always obedient and caring to others. Elphaba enjoyed watching her child grow up yet still wasn't happy.

As the years past the young man wasn't as young anymore. He would ask Elphaba, "what's wrong, darling?" brushing the hair out of her face "why do you not love me?". Elphaba could never respond. She had no reason why she didn't love him, he was caring and gentle and a great father. She just never found a way to love him as he did to her.

A full six years past since their child was born before they had another. This child grew up more perfect than the first. As more years past the first child became jealous because Elphaba and her husband loved the other child more than the first. Six years past and the older child was now twelve and the younger six. The husband continued to ask, "what's wrong, darling?" brushing the hair out of her face "why do you not love me?".

Elphaba could never answer. He would ask her that everyday for the the next ten year until they were soon becoming old at age 43. By they had one last child. This child was the most perfect of of all of them. The two older children soon became more jealous of this child. The two old angels had become devils.

They had many times plotted to get rid of the youngest but always failed. They soon moved out to get married. One moved to the Vinkus and the other moved to the Gilikus. But once the youngest came of age, they bought Elphba's childhood farm back. Elphaba was so rejoiced She realized now she could truly love her husband. But she never told him that.

He was still everyday asking his wife, "what's wrong, darling?" brushing the hair out of her face "why do you not love me?" but she still didn't answer. Until one day when they were getting very old and she had become ill.

The husband asked her "what's wrong, darling?" brushing the hair out of her face "why do you not love me?". She finally replied "I could never find away to love you until we moved to where my life all began and realized... Now that I'm back where I started my life is complete so I can finally love you." she replied.

Her husband was surprised that after all these years she never answered his question until now. And now that she answered his question her life was complete.

She passed away later that day in a peaceful rest. The husband was sad but knew she was in a better place.

The next year the husband also died since he realized now that his wife was dead he had nothing else to live for. The couple was berried next to each other at the farm so they could happily rest, for good.

**decided to write you guys a little one-shot since I haven't done anything in quite some time. I didn't address any of the characters other than Elphaba because I wanted you to image who each of the character were. Feel free to share your ideas about the characters. And please review! **


End file.
